1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for checking a postage indicium applied onto a mailpiece.
2. Related Technology
The invention is based on the objective of improving a method of the generic type in such a way that postage indicia applied onto mailpieces can be checked quickly and reliably. In particular, a method is to be provided that allows a large number of postage indicia applied onto mailpieces to be checked.